The present invention relates to a communication system, base station apparatus, a server apparatus, a mobile station apparatus, and a transmission data amount determining method.
In multilink communication through which communication is performed by simultaneously using a plurality of links (refer to Patent document 1 for example), a communication apparatus needs to allocate data to be transmitted to each link. Heretofore, the communication apparatus for making the multilink communication has monitored amounts of data received through the respective links (amounts of received data), and has determined amounts of data to be transmitted through the respective links (amounts of transmission data) in correspondence to the amounts of received data. Thus, the communication apparatus allocates the transmission data to the respective links based on the amounts of transmission data thus determined.    [Patent Document 1] JP 2002-94595 A
However, there is a difference between the reception communication environment and the transmission communication environment in many cases. In the above-mentioned conventional method, the communication apparatus has determined the amount of transmission data in correspondence to the amounts of received data even in such cases. Hence, in a multilink communication system having a radio section, a difference has been caused between the amount of transmission data which the communication apparatus has determined and an amount of transmittable data due to an influence of an error rate or a data rate in the radio section in some cases. As a result, delay or retransmission of the data to be transmitted is caused. Thus, communication ceases as the case may be.